Iran
The Islamic Republic of Iran is a nation in southwest Asia. It was once the center point of the Persian Empire. In the Seventh Century Iran was invaded by the Ummayad Caliphate, introducing Islam to Persia. By the Sixteenth Century Iran had established Shia Islam as its predominate faith. In 1979, the country's leader the Shah was overthrown by an Islamic Revolution that installed a dictatorial theocratic government. Iran would grow to be increasingly anti-American. ''Homefront'' Timeline After the withdrawal of American military forces from the Middle East in 2012, Iran began to build a sphere of influence in the region. They used their new economic and military might to become ever more prestigious, exceeding Turkey in terms of development. By 2014 they succeeded in their nuclear program, prompting Saudi Arabia to create its own.Iran, Saudi Arabia test nuclear weapons Iran quickly became embroiled in an arms race with Saudi Arabia. They also became hostile towards Turkey due to Iran's support for a Kurdish State.Iraq: A Nation Divided When the government of Iraq collapsed in 2015 Iran occupied northern Iraq to both protect Shia Muslims and to gain control of Iraqi oil fields. In response Saudi Arabia occupied southern Iraq. Confronted with a Saudi Coalition of other Arab nations and Turkey with assistance from the United States, Iran built its own alliance with Kurdistan, the resurgence of the Taliban, Oman, Turkmenistan, Azerbaijan, Russia, China, and the Greater Korean Republic. The two coalitions eventually went to war. Iran used strategic airstrikes to cripple Arabia's oil wells, pipelines, and refineries. The conflict apparently reached into a tentative stalemate by 2016. After wreaking havoc on Saudi Arabia's oil production capabilities, Iran likely became the world's largest oil producer and exporter. Their state owned and selective oil industry likely prevented Middle Eastern oil from reaching the United States, further harming the American economy. It is likely that the Greater Korean Republic purchased much of its oil from Iran while Iran imported new technologies from east Asia. By 2020, Iran still had a strong military alliance with the GKR as they invited and coordinated with Korean Special Forces to launch a counter-insurgency in Iraq.Korean Officials provide details of Iraq Operations It is possible that Iran either has great influence over or even controls other countries in the Middle East like the GKR does in Asia. Aside from Southeast Asia, It is likely that Iran is one of the few countries that did not condemn the GKR after its invasion of the United States. Iran may have been a contributing factor to Korea's invasion of America. Not simply because of anti-American sentiment and friendship with the GKR and Southeast Asia, but also due to energy scarcity. While Iran became the world's largest oil exporter, their trade with the GKR couldn't have been exclusive. Struggling world powers such as China, Europe, and India all had great demand. With decreasing oil imports from the Middle East, steady production in Southeast Asia, and increasing competition for resources overseas, it is likely that the GKR was in the midst of an energy crisis leading up to their invasion. The exploitation of natural gas, shale fracking, and traditional oil reserves in America by the KPA is evidence of this situation. ''The Revolution'' Timeline By 2012, Iran was among the Middle Eastern nations that fought the United States during the so-called War on Terror. Iran was responsible for the nuclear destruction of Riyadh in 2016. Sources Category:Countries